


Affliction

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/F, Insecurity, Marriage, Mild Smut, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Max wonders why El is married to her when while she's got a blimp in the front of her. El helps her feel beautiful.(Prequel to 'The Brave and Bold')





	Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I cannot write smut at all, but I did my best.

Max was feeling self-conscious today. She doesn’t want to go out today, she just wants to stay in with El and watch some stupid Disney movie. Max is nearing her six-month mark of her pregnancy, and she’s more insecure now that she’s getting bigger. It’s her and El’s first child. They had chosen a random donor, and they decided that to not risk any more testing or children being taken, they would have Max carry their children, if they wanted to have more. Max is in the bathroom, looking at her belly.

 

She needs to lose weight as soon as she has the baby. El doesn’t want this. Not this body. El would most likely leave her if Max won’t get back to her normal weight.

 

Max hears the door close. El is back from grocery shopping.

 

“Maxie? Where are you, babe?” El calls out. El walks over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. “Max, you in there?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be out soon,” Max replies. El leaves her wife in the bathroom to collect herself.

 

Max puts on her oversized sweatshirt, pulling up her shorts and leaving the bathroom to the kitchen.

 

“Hey, babe,” El smiles, kissing Max on the cheek.

 

“Hi,” Max says.

 

“Help me put away the groceries?” El offers.

 

Max starts putting the cereal boxes on the top of the refrigerator, with El putting the rest of the items away. El had insisted on not putting too much strain on Max, for it could be risky for the baby.

 

“Go ahead and lie down, love, I’ll finish up here,” El says when she hears Max groan in pain.

 

Max goes to her and El’s shared room. They had moved into the apartment when they started their family planning, and they had started to paint the walls all sorts of colors, just as long as once they move out, the walls would be painted back to white.

 

El comes into the bedroom to see Max sitting at the edge of the bed, sniffling a bit.

 

“Max?” El’s voice fills the room. Max wipes her tears off her face and looks up. “Hey, what’s wrong, baby?”

 

“Nothing,” Max denies.

 

“Bullshit,” El retorts. “I noticed that you’re acting different this week. More irritable. I’d like to know what’s going on with my wife.”

 

Max thinks about what she wants to say.

 

“I…” Max starts, “Why are you still with me?” El gives her a confused look.

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“Why would you want to stay with me if I have this… balloon in front of me?” Max says, referring to the baby bump. “Why do you still love a fat pig like me?”

 

El doesn’t know how to react.

 

“Where’d you get that idea?” El asks.

 

Max stays silent for a little while.

 

“I guess… someone said that if I didn’t lose the baby weight, you could leave me,” Max replies.

 

Max had been more hesitant of leaving the apartment because of the pregnancy. People always stared at her and El when they held hands out in public, and when Max got pregnant, the people’s stares became disgusted looks.

 

“Take off your shirt,” El says.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Take off your shirt,” El repeats.

 

Max reluctantly takes off her sweatshirt, revealing her black bra.

 

“Your bra, too,” El demands. Max unclips the garment and drops it on the floor, her breasts falling down.

 

“I…” Max breathes. El starts kissing at her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. “Oh… God,” Max moans, “Nothing below the belt, remember?”

 

“Of course, love. I won’t do anything you don’t want to,” El replies, moving down to Max’s left breast.

 

El kisses around the nipple, kind of teasing her, but making sure she gives Max all the reassurance she needs.

 

“Fuck…” Max gasps.

 

Then El takes in Max’s breast in her mouth. Max’s jaw drops in arousal.

 

“So good, Maxie… so beautiful.”

 

Max grinds against the bed, and El removes her lips from Max’s nipple.

 

“Fuck, Ellie,” Max says.

 

“You are so beautiful, Max. I love you. So much.”

 

El kisses Max on the lips, softly, lovingly, and slowly. El just puts all of her love into the kiss. As they part, Max smiles brightly.

 

“I love it when you smile. I love your blue eyes. I love your body. I especially love your belly.”

 

El leans down to peck a kiss to Max’s pregnant belly.

 

“Thanks, Ellie.”

 

“Never feel like you’re not beautiful. Because you are, love,” El says. Max yawns, “Take a nap, honeybee. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

Max lies down on the bed, getting under the blankets and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I AM A SAD VIRGIN, I CAN'T WRITE GOOD SEX SCENES AT ALL


End file.
